


Visiting Hours

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Prison Sex, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airachnid hears that her favourite Wrecker is all alone in Darkmount's brig and decides to pay him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another shamelessly old Wheel/Air fic exported from my deviantArt account, and one of the 'better' ones in my opinion. But with that in mind, it's still old so quality wise it probably pales in comparison to more recent fics.

She found him trussed up by the shadows and bathed in a sacrificial spotlight, miles below the surface of Cybertron and further still from the stars where they found him. In the midst of the planet's total blackout he'd made the one mistake that had long before set the splitting line between the voids of life and death. He'd tried to get out. He'd tried break past the darkness that now gripped his former home and make for the sanctuary of space- _tried_. He got as far as the first moon before he was shot down with a single blast.

Even with how pathetically easy his defeat was, Airachnid couldn't help but smile from admiration at Wheeljack's stubborn refusal to just _die_ already. It was that arrogance- almost bordering on stupidity, but he had his moments that saved him from the tipping point- that had always made her mind flit to him even as she imagined slicing that damned smirk of his in two.

He didn't have it now. She noticed that as she approached without a word, letting the door to the chamber slide shut behind her and blocking out the war-torn world outside.  
Airachnid wanted to just forget it all for even a few klicks... just a moment with him.  
Even when she paused right in front of him, Wheeljack didn't move save for the subconscious shuffle of his shackles.  Airachnid had never seen the proud, rowdy Wrecker that she loved and hated so much like this... reduced to an isolated shell. Not even a perverted quip or crack of humour to give the illusion of cool confidence. She'd seen many a mech like this before-strung up by their servos and kept alive only by how much they were willing to give and how much she was willing to hold back. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't an... enjoyable job, but it had been a long while since she last worked in the chambers. All the years spent desensitised to the smoulder of broken optics and the desolate, artificial shine of faceplates fading from life right before her had all but crumbled away, and she was left to see the horror anew. No matter how sadistic a Decepticon might be or claim to be, there was always a sick lurch in the spark that came from bearing witness to one being snuffed out in front of your optics. Whether it was some base line of coding that hammered in some kind of unavoidable empathy into the witness' processor or Primus attempting to save one of his children from the brink of insanity by pulling on his link with them- the theories were endless, and to contemplate them always ended in headache.

Her optics shuttered closed as a sigh floated out of her vents and into the ghostly atmosphere pressing down on them both. Either Wheeljack did not sense her, or he didn't care. Any other time Airachnid would have outwardly rejoiced at the latter, but now...  
She'd get his attention the one way she knew how.

Slowly she wrapped her servos around his neck, talons gently feeling the thick cables that barely held his helm up. Finally it lifted ever so slightly at her touch, inching upwards with his optic's muted glow still pointed downwards. Airachnid waited until they flitted up before she pulled herself towards him, moving her lips against the scars that lined his and letting her mouth hang open. Wheeljack let out a barely discernible gasp at her movement, a hot breath of surprise hitting against her as his glossa was captured by her's, lips pressed together and gently nipped by gnawing denta as their glossas danced together. Airachnid felt him mumble something against her mouth and let her smile match his growing one as she broke the kiss off.

"That's the Jackie I know," she whispered, moving her hands to the panels at the side of his helm and pressing her faceplate again against his at an angle, engines purring together. His optics carried a heavy glow that highlighted her smile as it descended onto his again.

"Wasn't expectin' any visitors," he said against her lips, optics lidded and chest lurching with slow chuckles. "I would'a cleaned up the place a bit if I knew." What would have been a slap on his face was instead a caress coupled with a renewed long kiss, punctuated with the escape of heavy air cycles, moans and Airachnid's legs finding themselves wrapping around Wheeljack's waist, pushing him further against the wall. 

"I like where this is goin'..." he said as he felt claws tracing down his armour, stroking his hips and edging around his codpiece. "Takin' a new spin on 'conjugal visit', Air?" 

Airachnid never thought _she'd_ be the one on this end of one of Wheeljack's frag traps, but dammit, if he was klicks from being killed at any moment, he should at least be allowed to do what he did best.

"Sure you'll be able to do it all tied up?" Air shot back with a mirrored smirk. Wheeljack's chuckle was laced with a growl as she ran her hand down the front of his interface panel, which was slowly heating up the more she shoved herself against him.

"I don't need hands to make you moan, darlin'," he said just before his mouth was covered again, a muffled groan escaping when his codpiece reflexively slid aside. The released length instantly grew hard in Airachnid's hold, talons slipping along the sheen of fluid that was steadily coating it and pulling on the loop of metal that adorned the tip. She felt her own panel holding back a stream of lubricant that had began to form as soon as she set honeycombed sights on him again- much to her initial distaste. But wrapped around him now, legs and glossas twisted together and a hard throbbing between her thighs... she couldn't deny it. She wanted him. She always had. Even with his lecherous tones, undressing optics and the little fact that he was a damn Autobot- her mind refused to process the contradictions through the mist of desire that was curling through its cerebral corridors. It didn't matter now. She'd get it over with and deal with all the emotional headaches later. Much later.  

"Ladies first," Wheeljack purred in her audios as his spike rubbed itself against her inner thigh, just waiting for her to slide her slick walls onto the pulsing ribs.  Her optics glanced down at the glint of metal pushing between her legs, and she couldn't suppress a moan at the sight of it. Glossa glazing across her lips and then slipping back into his, she didn't hesitate in plunging herself onto him, clawing into his shoulders as she bit back the full force of her whining moan. Wheeljack's optics rolled to the ceiling, groans forcing past his vocaliser as wet folds enveloped him. 

"Oh Primus Wheeljack..." Airachnid gasped as his hips slowly started to thrust into her, his pedes braced against the wall behind to push himself up. He grinned with a growl at Airachnid's faceplate wavering and painted with pleasure, grunting with every buck that made her moan. The fluids running down her legs and the piercing scraping lightly against the walls of her valve led to deep gouges in his shoulders, leaking energon onto the lube-stained floor.

"Never thought _you'd_ be the one doin' the ridin', darlin'," he groaned with a twitch of his optic ridges, the orbs below watching the bounce of her chestplates against his. 

"Mmh...is that a... _ugh-problem_ for you?" she panted as she felt herself stretching to fit his spike, folds constricting around the throbbing ribs and drawing him in. Her servos had moved from his shoulders to hold onto the chains suspending him off the ground, allowing her to press even more into him.

"Not at all, baby... _I like it_ ," he snarled back into her nearest audio, pulling his hips back for a particularly hard thrust. Airachnid's cry of ecstasy warped into one of shock as she found herself suddenly pinned on her back, secondary legs crushing under Wheeljack's now-free frame. The broken shackles were still on the wrists that held her waist up to his, spike still inside her and drooling transfluid and lube around the base.

"Still...." he mused through heavy breaths, stroking her hip joints as she lay splayed on the floor, still too stunned to move.  "You know I can't resist bein' on top." Her impromptu thought of just _how the frag he got out_ was swiftly interrupted by his renewed thrusting, penetrating as deep as possible and eliciting moans that would have awoken Unicron himself. She only felt his overload when the hardness between her legs was replaced with thick hot fluid swirling inside of her, and she was too overcharged to properly register it. As Wheeljack slowly recovered, gasps of air growing shallower and letting her legs drop to the stained floor, he shook his head and wearily pulled something out of his chest compartment. Airachnid heard the ignition of a cyberette as she rolled herself onto her front, claws digging into the ground and helm heavy as bomb-grade lead, and felt something smack her aft before white leg armour came into her drowsy vision.

"Nice seein' ya' again, darlin'... but Daddy's gotta go to work now." He clicked his glossa around the fresh cyberette held in his lips- still moist with Air's saliva- as he unlocked his wrist shackles and backed out of the door to the chamber. Before it slid shut, Airachnid was sure she saw Wheeljack bring a glowing grenade out of Primus knows where, and heard the blast of an Eradicon guard patrol preceding the volley of retaliating plasma blasts and a battle cry that only a Wrecker could produce. Somehow she managed to turn her neck back to the Wheeljack-less restraints hanging down from the roof, and saw the chains cut through with what looked like talons. A span of her own in front of her face, and a re-evaluation of where she had moved her servos from his shoulders... Airachnid knew she was fragged. Again.  
 


End file.
